Little Red Riding Miko
by Holly Claus
Summary: Little Red Riding Miko takes on the Big Bad Wolf. KagomeInuyasha


Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are owned by a remarkable array of Japanese corporations. I'm only borrowing them. I make no money off this fic.

"Oh, no, Mr. Wolf," said Little Red Riding Miko. "I couldn't let you have what's in my basket. It's for Kaede-obaasan."

"Then maybe you could pick some herbs for her," Mr. Wolf said.

Little Red Riding Miko looked him up and down. He had flowing white hair  
and golden eyes  
and dog ears  
and fangs  
and claws  
and a fireproof, arrowproof red outfit,  
and overall he looked like a good, solid citizen whose word carried some weight.

So Little Red Riding Miko skipped off into the deep, dark woods to pick some medicinal herbs for her obaasan.

The wolf grinned to himself and sped off over the treetops (for he was a very nimble wolf) to Kaede-obaasan's cottage in the depths of the forest. Kaede-obaasan was out, so the wolf put on her kimono and hakama and slid into her futon to wait for Little Red Riding Miko.

Not an hour later, Little Red Riding Miko skipped into the cottage with her arms full of herbs. "Obaasan, obaasan, see what I've brought for--oh, my."

"Come closer, my dear," the wolf quavered in what he hoped was a little-old-lady voice.

"But Obaasan, what big eyes you have!"

"The better to glare threateningly at you, my dear."

"What big ears you have!"

"The better to flick back and forth to express my disdain for the rest of the world, my dear."

"What a big mouth you have!"

"The better to cuss at you, my dear." The wolf threw the coverlet off impatiently and leapt at Little Red Riding Miko. "Now bend over, Little Red, you're gonna get it up the ass!"

Little Red Riding Miko reached into her basket and pulled out a rosary. She whipped it over the wolf's head. "Sit!"

THUD, and the wolf was snorting floorboards and wondering what hit him. Little Red knelt before him with a predatory gleam in her eye. "Oh, no, Mr. Wolf, you're going to eat me, just like the story says."

Several hours later, the wolf flopped back onto Kaede-obaasan's futon, panting. Little Red Riding Miko surveyed him from her place astride his hips. He had flowing, damp white hair  
and closed golden eyes  
and dog ears that were limp with exhaustion  
and flushed, sweaty skin  
and a glow of utter satiation  
and no fireproof, arrowproof red outfit at all  
and he did not look like his word carried any weight whatsoever  
because he didn't look strong enough to get up off the futon and enforce it  
although it was a pleasure to listen to him speak, all that roughness and defiance melted away into vulnerability  
and thinking about the things she'd heard him say over the past few hours, Little Red Riding Miko decided she wasn't ready to call it a day just yet.

She trailed a finger through the sweat on his chest. "More, more!"

The wolf moaned. "I don't have any more," he said.

Little Red Riding Miko grinned. She reached into her basket and pulled out a second rosary, barely the size of a bracelet. She slid it down around the wolf's gentlemanly parts so that it nestled in his silvery curls. At its cold touch, the wolf's eyes flew open, and he surged off the futon. "What the hell?"

"Sit!" Little Red Riding Miko said. He slammed back onto the futon. She pointed at his gentlemanly parts. "Stand."

The wolf groaned as his flesh obeyed.

Little Red Riding Miko leaned in the doorway, wrapped in a half-open yukata and surveying the unconscious wolf with deep satisfaction. She curled the tip of her hair around a finger and sighed happily.

Beside her, Kaede-obaasama sighed too. Less happily.

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"When I told you to go subdue the wolf that was terrorizing the village, I meant for you to do it with a method that was a bit less..."

"...Less effective?"

Kaede scowled.

"He i is /i subdued."

Kaede grunted.

"Thoroughly subdued." A reminiscing smile played across Kagome's lips. "Oh yes. For at least another six hours, I'm sure."

"What are you going to do when he wakes up in six hours, as much a wolf as before?"

Kagome grinned with the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

"...Right." Kaede muttered as she headed for the storeroom to see how much food she had left. It looked like the new addition to the family wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

-----

Notes:

All characters are thoroughly of age. It's an AU; I can do that.

When schpedoinking wolves in real life, play safe! Wear a condom and use a safeword. We at Orainglaie Productions recommend "osuwari."


End file.
